Flash Returns
by mangotango
Summary: Flash has returned to Smallville. What is he up to now?
1. Chapter 1

**Discliamer: no, i dont own smallville, clark, lana , chloe, flash, orlex, (:boo hoo:)but i do own the shopkeeper! (WOO HOO!)**

**Rating: T...for things to come...**

Flash Returns

Clark was sitting on wooden bench in the park reading some information on the stones. He had a look of pure concentration on his face. His eyebrows were scrunched together and his hand was running through his hair in a frustrated way. Suddenly a slight gust of wind cut across his cheek. In the morning, when Clark was watching the news, the weather man said that today was a warm and humid day with no wind at all. If Clark wasn't concentrating so hard he probably would have remembered this and gone to investigate. But he didn't.

* * *

Flash ran as fast as he could go. He didn't even stop when he saw an electronics store that had some cool looking gadgets in there that he could steal. No, Clark had told him there was good in everybody. He told him to give up stealing and his life of running away. He was now trying very hard to quit, but it was like quitting smoking. You just can't stop all together. In a flash he arrived in Smallville, but he still didn't stop. He needed to reach his destination…and his destiny.

* * *

Suddenly a loud commotion arose in the streets. Apparently the newspapers man's newspapers and magazines had flown out of their neatly stacked piles and into the streets. They covered the cars, streets, and people causing a big traffic jam. The screech of tires echoed in the square. People screamed as cars came inches away from where they were standing. Clark heard the trouble and leapt up from where he was sitting scattering his research papers all around the front of the bench. He super-sped over to where the trouble grew. He immediately got to work helping people get out of the way and out of harm's way. As he was helping a lady that had a baby stroller he thought he saw a flash of red go zooming off away from the pandemonium. He shook off the hallucination and went back to work.

* * *

Flash took off away from the ruckus that he just caused. He didn't mean to run into the newspaper stand causing every single Daily Planet or People to fly out into the street. His knee was bleeding from where the stand broke by the force of him ramming into it. He couldn't stop though, not even when he thought he saw Clark in the crowd. No, no time to stop and smell the tulips. He had a deadline.

* * *

"How's the research going Clark?" Chloe asked. 

"I don't know. Not a lot of it made sense and when it started to there was this big problem involving flying newspapers," Clark responded, "That reminds me. I thought I saw Flash out in the crowd, literally a flash of him. Do you think he's back?"

"I don't know. You know maybe those words you gave to him really got to him and now he's back to live a regular life," Chloe stated while trying to keep her eye on the article she was reviewing.

"I highly doubt that," Clark laughed.

"What's so funny?"

"I remembered when we were chasing each other when he left. Man he's fast."

"You know Clark, I'm kind of busy right now. Maybe we can talk more later? I mean it's kind of getting hectic around here…" The copy machine seemed to have broken, spewing blank sheets of paper around the room.

"All right, tonight maybe? Lana is coming over for dinner, you can join us too."

"Okay, so around 6?"

"Sure, that's when Lana was coming."

"See you then!"

Chloe went off to the malfunctioning machine to turn it off. Clark walked out of the building. He was sad, he missed Flash. He was kind of hoping the flash was Flash because then that meant they could spend more time together, superhuman to superhuman/alien. He sighed, then super-sped back home.

* * *

Flash arrived at the Luther mansion. He rose up his fist to knock on the door, but instead found it unlocked. He went inside, cautious. He heard from Clark that you had to be careful around Lex. He slowly walked down the hall, looking around as he went. He could hear his footsteps echoing across the long pathway that led into Lex's office. Finally when he reached the door he put his hand on the knob. He took a deep breath and turned the knob. 

"Hello Flash, I was getting worried that you weren't going to show," Lex taunted from his office chair.

"Well I showed up didn't I?" Flash snapped, he was under pressure and he didn't like to be made fun of.

"Hmm, a little on the edge are we Flash?"

"Let's just get down to business."

"Sure, now here it a picture of what it looks like…."

"What the…I thought I was stealing a priceless artifact! Not this old piece of junk!"

"It is priceless…to those who know what it is."

"Fine, now where is it?"

"Here…right next to the library. It's a very old pawn shop so it holds a lot of old and priceless items. Be careful and don't get distracted. You would be surprised what you find in there. Now, for the exact location I have no idea, that's your job. Now, I want it back no later than noon tomorrow. Deal?"

"What do I get out of it?"

"How about this?" Lex flashed wads of bills in Flash's face.

"Woah, okay man. It's a deal." They shook hands.

Lex went back to work on his computer and Flash left through the doors that he came through. He decided to get an overview of the store he was to steal from so he super-sped over to the library. The pawn shop was right there, as promised. He walked over to the door and opened it. It squeaked on its hinges. The sounds of bells echoed into the empty shop and the smell of musty old stuff hit his nose.

"Hello sir, welcome, please to look around. Take your time," greeted and old man seated behind the counter. He wore thin, wire-rimmed glasses on his nose. He had an attire of a white polo shirt with tan khaki pants. He was balding and the hair he had left was pure white and combed back. The expression he bore was a mixture of curiosity and suspicion. His eyes followed Flash as he went all around the store looking for the book. Lex had printed out a picture of it for him and Flash was holding it in his hands right now. Flash studied the picture, why would Lex need something as old and decrepit as this? It looked like it had practically no value.

"Looking for something?" The old man wheezed, he had suddenly found himself at Flash's shoulder. The question had made Flash jump and drop the picture. The old storekeeper picked it up.

"Hmm, this is interesting. I think I have something like this in the back. Come with me." Flash followed the old man as he hobbled to the storage room in the back.

"Why would a young kid like you be looking for such an old thing as this?"

"Um, I, uh, like history?"

"Ahh, interested in your past? I've met many kids like you, but none have looked so…tough."

"Um, well, uh…"

"It's okay, I was being stereotypical. There's a first for everything right?"

"Sure."

"Now, here it is. Isn't she an oldie?"

"Wow, yeah."

"Now, just between you and me I'll let you have this book. For free." The storekeeper winked at him.

"Um, thanks." Flash managed to smile. The sound of bells cut into the silence.

"Here m'boy, customers are waiting." He winked again. Flash smiled and walked out into the store. The customer that entered was a fancily dressed lady who was looking in the decorative lamps section. When Flash walked past her she scowled. Flash kept walking until he was in the bright sunshine, then he cheered. He had gotten the stupid old book from that old man in the store and it was a piece of cake! He super-sped over to the apartment that Lex reserved for him, just for this trip. As he got to his room he flopped on the bed and put the book on the elaborate nightstand on the left side of the bed. He closed his eyes and sighed. He still couldn't believe that getting that book was that easy. As he slowly dozed off the picture of the scowling lady came into his head. She seemed familiar…too familiar. 'Oh, well,' he thought, 'she means nothing to me.'

He fell asleep, for some reason he was really tired. He was in a deep sleep, snoring and all. He was so asleep that he didn't know when a presence other than him entered the room. Nor did he notice that the presence came over to the left of the bed, to the nightstand. Even when he woke up, hours later, he was in such a daze he didn't realize that something was missing, a very important something. A something that was due at 12:00 today.

* * *

**R&R! this is my 1st fan fic...i need reviews!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: i...sadly...do not own clark, lois, flash, martha kent, smallville, chloe, or...dinner... i do own the shadow thing and the book. (yeah, i own a crummy old book while the WB owns the hotness)**

* * *

Flash Returns

Chapter Two

_ding dong_

The doorbell rang, interrupting Clark and his mom's argument about which napkin would look better with the placemat and the plates.

"Oh, that must be Lana and Chloe hon!" Martha Kent announced.

"I'll get it," Clark jogged to the door. He opened it and there stood Lois, in all her glory.

"Hey, Lana couldn't make it…she was…busy," Lois smiled, "She sent me as a replacement."

"Well, um, you're a very good, um, replacement," Clark stuttered.

"Hey, are we forgetting somebody?" Chloe shouted from behind Lois.

"Hey Chloe, I didn't forget you. Dinner, um, is ready…so…," Clark couldn't keep his eyes off of Lois.

Lois and Chloe walked into the room and went over to the table where Martha had left a wonderfully smelling dinner on the table.

"Wow, smells great Ms. Kent!" Lois complimented.

"Yeah, really wonderful," Chloe agreed.

Everyone sat down and they feasted on the dinner in front of them. During dinner they had a great conversion filled with laughter. Everyone had finished the dinner with smiles and felt great. Lois said she had to leave to make sure that Lana had gotten home okay. Clark got up to see her to the door.

"It's okay Smallville. I am a big girl, but thanks for the offer," Lois chided, "The dinner was wonderful by the way Ms. Kent!"

"Oh, thanks Lois," Martha blushed.

Clark had gotten up anyway and met Lois out on the doorstep.

"I thought I told you Smallville…" Lois sighed.

"Please, I just…I want to know where Lana is tonight," Clark interrupted.

"She's…you're not going to like this Clark…she's at Lex's," Lois informed.

"Oh, right," Clark replied, disappointed.

"It's okay, I don't think this relationship with Lex and her is right either. I just want her to be happy, you know? Plus, your not her boyfriend anymore, you can't watch over her every move. She has her own life to control, you may not like it but it's her decision. Okay?" Lois condoled.

"I…guess."

"Hug?"

"Um…uh…eh…sure?" Clark didn't know why this simple gesture had made him so uncomfortable.

They hugged, but it seemed like more than just a friendly embrace. When they parted it was like they had done something much, much different. Something that didn't seem so bad for them to do.

"Um, I have to go," Lois ran off.

"See ya Lois, um, thanks!" Clark waved after her.

"Hey, Clark, you wanted to talk about Flash?" Chloe reminded.

"Oh, yeah."

"So?"

"Well, I thought I saw him in this big commotion in the street and I really, well, I think it's him. I don't know why he didn't say hi though. It seems unlike him. I don't know…I just don't want him getting into trouble…"

"Well, then search for him. He shouldn't be that hard to find."

"Right, but where? Also what if that if that wasn't really him?"

"I don't know. You know him much better than I do."

"Sure."

"By the way, what was with you and Lois out here?"

"Oh, I asked her if she knew where Lana was." He blushed asking himself if she saw them hug.

"Oh, well I could have told you that."

"Yeah, but I…I asked Lois instead. Sorry."

"Oh, that's fine. Um, I have to go. Bye?"

"Bye Chloe!"

"See you tomorrow!"

"Yeah!"

'Now about that finding of Flash,' Clark thought. 'Where to first?'

* * *

Flash was still dazed as he went into the bathroom to take a shower. After grabbing a towel and putting it on the towel rack closest to the shower he stripped himself of his clothes. Then he turned on the water faucet and moved the temperature gauge to hot. He jumped in and let the warm water tumble down his back and onto his face, washing away the guilt of the day. Although there was nothing to be guilty of, the old man gave him the book free willingly. Feeling a little better he took the bottle of shampoo and squirted some of its contents into his palm. He scrubbed the substance into his hair, and then let the soap bubbles run down his body. He sighed. The most enjoyable part of showers was the cleaning part. It was like he was washing away all of his sins. He took the soap bar and a washcloth and scrubbed the rest of his body clean. Then he let the water pour over him until his fingers and feet started to wrinkle. Then he turned off the water and grabbed the towel. His fingers met air. He groped around until he hit something hard, but it wasn't a towel or towel rack. It was flesh. The flesh grabbed his arm and twisted. Flash yelped at the pain and jumped out to meet his attacker. The man was all shadows, his face didn't show. Flash could still feel the shadow's hand on his arm. He kicked hard at the air, but his leg passed right through.

"I know you have it," the shadow rasped.

"What? And will you let go of my arm?" Flash gasped.

"I know you have it."

"What the hell are you talking about!"

"Give me the book, NOW."

"No! I mean, hold on. It's not in the bathroom. God. Will you let go!"

"Not until the book is in my possession."

"Okay…well then we need to move into the bedroom. Can I get my towel on? If the maid walks through here I really don't want to…" The shadow disappeared, along with the pressure on Flash's arm. He grabbed his towel and wrapped it around the lower half of the body as the door to the bathroom opened.

"Hello?" called a familiar voice.

"Hey, um, could you hold on a sec?" Flash responded. He went over to his pile of clothes and jumped into them. He then went out into the bedroom to greet his visitor.

"So, Flash, you ARE here," Clark concluded.

"Yeah, I'm back. So, what are you here for?"

"Well, I thought I saw you this morning and I wanted to see if it really was you and so I went out to go and search hotels and stuff, but when I walked out Lex stopped me. He said that he wanted to see you so he gave me the address and asked me to get you."

"Oh, Lex?"

"Yeah, whats going on? Are you getting involved with him? Are you getting back into that stealing funk again? Lex is a bad man and I don't want to see you hurt. Wait a second, what that red mark on your arm, did he already try to hurt you? Oh I could…"

"Clark! Stop! No, Lex and I…aren't…trading or anything. And this red mark was from…I don't know really. It was this shadow and it was saying…um…give me your powers and…"

"The book…" a whisper came from the walls. Flash's eyes widen with fear.

"What was that?" Clark asked.

"The book…" the whisper was louder this time.

"Um..Um.."

"THE BOOK!" the shadow hurled itself from the wall, straight at Flash. Clark jumped in front of Flash, to protect him, but the shadow passed right through pummeling Flash to the ground.

"I want the book!" the shadow growled.

"I…Clark! Get this old looking book on the nightstand," the shadow pushed Flash harder to the ground, "Hurry!" Flash gasped for air, the shadow was pushing the air out of his lungs.

"I don't see it!" Clark yelped frantically.

"Search! It's got to be there!"

"The book!" the shadow whined. He leapt to his feet and moaned off into the wall that led to the street of Metropolis.

"What the hell was that?" Clark huffed.

"The thing that made the red mark on my arm," Flash groaned.

"What was it talking about, what book?"

"It's…the thing Lex wants me for. I can't lie to you Clark."

"Lex? He made you steal it? What for?"

"I don't know, but I didn't steal it…this old man…he gave it to me."

"Hmm. Chloe might know something about this, let's go. You'll be safer at home. Martha will check out those bruises and such." He picked up Flash and steadied him so he could walk.

"Thanks." Flash smiled.

As they left they turned their backs on an evil figure in the corner…holding the book and grinning malevolently. His cackle that erupted from his evil smirking mouth was enough to chill the bones of anyone passing by. In a flash he disappeared, leaving the room empty and forlorn.

* * *

**I must say this before I go on…this story takes place before Lex goes all Zod, but after Lex and Lana are together. Sorry for any inconvenience! R&R!**

* * *


End file.
